


MonoChrome

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Ahaha, this is a Christmas present, I guess, to someone on my tumblr. It's more of a thank you gift to them for always reading and liking my works. It makes me so happy when I see that they liked it. It keeps me going. They wanted to Weiss try desperately hide the fact that she was sick from Blake, she didn't even try that hard. I'm sorry that it is not that long.





	

“A-A-Achoo,” Weiss sneezed. “This can’t be good. I think I might be getting sick, this never happens.” 

She walked over to the table closest to her, she grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. Blake soon came into the room and was a little curious to what was going on. 

“Hello Weiss, is everything alright,” she asked. 

“Yes, I’m most defiantly not sick,” she replied. 

She then walked up to her and felt her forehead. “Are you sure, you forehead is really warm.” 

“Yes, I’m very sure. Now if you will excuse me, I have singing practice to go to.” 

“Whatever you say. I will accompany you there.” 

“That will not be necessary.” 

“Oh, come one, I just want to make sure that you will be fine. 

Weiss then coughed. “Ow, I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“Suuure. I guess you should be leaving then.” 

“Yes,” Weiss said, then coughed. “I should.” 

She then left to go to the recording studio to go practice her signing. After she left, Blake soon followed. When she got there, she hid somewhere no one could find her, under a desk, that no one really used, but that was still close to Weiss. 

“Okay Ms. Schnee,” the man said. 

“Weiss is fine,” she coughed some more. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just trying some new voice warm ups, like coughing.” 

“Okay. Anyways, let’s try it from the top.” 

“Of course. Mirror, Mirror, tell me some-achoo,” she sneezed, as some ice came out when she sneezed. 

“Bur, are you sure you are okay.” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, y-y-you just sneezed out ice,” Blake said quietly. 

“B-Blake! I’m fine! A little sneeze and a few cough-Achoo!” 

“Oh, so very cold. You are not okay,” Blake said, coming out from under the desk. “You need to rest!” 

“No I don’t!” 

“Yes you do!” 

Weiss tried walking over to her, but she collapsed. 

“See what I mean.” 

“I hate to admit this, but you’re right, I think I’m sick, and need rest.” 

Blake smirked, she was happy to the fact Weiss admitted somebody else was right, and that she got to take care of her for once. She picked her up, bridal style, and took her home to rest. She made her some soup and started to feed her. 

“I’m quite happy that I get to take care of you,” Blake said. 

“Can you believe that the is the first time I ever gotten sick,” Weiss asked. 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“Eheheh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, this is a Christmas present, I guess, to someone on my tumblr. It's more of a thank you gift to them for always reading and liking my works. It makes me so happy when I see that they liked it. It keeps me going. They wanted to Weiss try desperately hide the fact that she was sick from Blake, she didn't even try that hard. I'm sorry that it is not that long.


End file.
